


Live in the moment

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the adorable meeting after the long hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I attacked everyone with my headcanon yesterday and I couldn't let it go so I wrote this short fic while I had spare 30 minutes :D

First day on set. So many mixed feelings. Excitement and annoyance being the main ones, insecurity lingering on the site. It’s interesting how you can feel opposite things. She felt excited about being back and seeing her friends again but annoyed with having to put up with the storyline.

 

And then there was the insecurity. She wasn’t sure how she felt about meeting Lana. They haven’t seen each other since the Upfronts a couple months ago. They didn’t have time to talk there, they only exchanged a few words while waiting for panels but it felt good to talk to the brunette. She always helped her to calm down, just with being there and God knows how anxious all those public appearances make her feel. 

 

She arrived to the location quite early, she wanted to have time to settle in and not to rush. It was a calm day, there weren’t many people around as the first scene didn’t involve all of them. She decided to go grab some coffee and a snack and walked to the other trailer.

 

“Jen!” She stopped as she heard the voice. She would recognize it everywhere.

 

“Lana, hi!” The blonde turned around with a smile on her lips.

 

The brunette walked to her, her face showing excitement as she hurried a bit. Lana opened her arms and wrapped them around the small blonde, pulling her to herself in a full body hug, holding her tight.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Jen,” she whispered into the blonde curls, one hand placed on her back and the other one on her head.

 

Jen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lana’s scent flooded her brain and she was glad she was held because otherwise she might lose her balance. She thought she was over this. She thought she was over Lana and how well she smelled, how she made her feel, she thought all these feelings were gone. But apparently they weren’t. They were still there, hidden, waiting to be uncovered.

 

“It’s nice to see you too,” she just whispered back and Lana could only hear her because they were so close.

 

They pulled apart after a few seconds, both of them not really sure how to continue this.

 

“I was just - about to get some coffee…”Jen waved her hand vaguely, looking everywhere but at Lana.

 

“Jen,” only Lana could say her name so softly but firmly at the same time. She reached out for her hands and held them in hers. “Are you okay?” There was a little wrinkle between her eyes, an honest worry, badly covered with a smile.

Jen looked at her, trying to examine the brunette’s face and seeing all of that. Was she okay? She was confused, more than anything. She wanted to scream but also dance around. She wasn’t sure yet what to make out of all those feelings but did she really need to know? Did she need to know now?

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” she smiled as their eyes locked and briefly caressed Lana’s hand with her thumb, to let her know that she really was okay and ready for anything that this season brings for her, for them.

 

“Good,” Lana returned the smile and pulled the blonde into another tight hug. “I missed you so much,” she breathed out and it carried so many emotions that it was impossible to identify them all in that moment.

 

“I missed you too.” Jen squeezed a bit harder, feeling happier than in a long time.


End file.
